Sarge Congrats your a
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: What would happen if Sarge found out something that could change his life forever and all so change the life of his Team and all so Blue Team? Well You'll just have to find out in this story... [Rated T just in case and all so I have this story all so posted on DA.]


**Credit for Red Vs Blue Goes to Rooster teeth Productions.**

**[I Only Own My OC that is Agent Atlantis which I have another story that is about her but I haven't wrote a new chapter in a while and I have few chapters of the story of Agent Atlantis on Quotev and only posted one chapter on DeviantArt...]**

**[All so This story Sarge Congrats your a...I all so posted this Story on DeviantArt..]**

**any way Enough the story and sorry for any misspelling and bad grammar **

**[Author's Note: to let you know I'm using Google Translate for Lopez 2.0 and sorry if some things he is is saying aren't correct because I'm not sure if Google Translate can be right all the time...]**

Doc was giving everyone a check up...as in everyone that means the Reds and Blues.  
he was doing the check ups in the Reds side of the Camp of the crash site.  
"I told you Doc I don't do needles! Now get that away from me before I-"Grif's Voice said  
"Oh Don't be a baby Grif!"Doc said inside the Red Team's 'home' and then a in one second you can hear Grif screaming  
"Ouch! That hurt! I hate needles!"Grif screams then after Doc gave everyone check ups and run some blood tests too he found something very odd and strange about two of each Red and Blue Teams blood test...they were a perfect match so after he studied the blood test more he then found out from scanning them with one of his medical tools...  
something interesting he did find...which would change the lifes for everyone as we now it.

"Lopez 2.0 have you finish on those repairs to the warthog?"Sarge asks the robot.  
"sí.."Lopez 2.0 said to Sarge who then asks  
[Yes]  
"did you shoot Grif like I ask?"Sarge asks  
"no..."Lopez 2.0 said while Grif is walking past him and off some where else.  
"What?! Why Not!?"Sarge said feeling like he could snap at anyone any moment...like beat them senseless kind of snap...  
"pero señor que está en el equipo son que sería un error hacer algo como disparar a un compañero de equipo.."Lopez 2.0  
[but sir he is on are team it would be wrong to do something like shoot a teammate ]  
"Lopez 2.0 as your mother I order you to shoot Grif!"Sarge yells and orders him.  
"usted sabe que no es una mujer de verdad?"Lopez 2.0 said to him as if he was crazy  
[you do know you aren't a woman right?]  
then Wash came over to the two  
"hey Doc has something to tell us about are blood tests so hurry and finish what you are doing and get your butts over to where Doc is..."Wash said as he walks away from the two.  
"Lopez 2.0 you are grounded! why can't you be more like your Older Brother!"Sarge said as he walks off away from Lopez 2.0  
"Tengo un hermano?"Lopez 2.0 asks as he follows Sarge to where the others are.  
[I have a brother? ]  
with everyone who was now where Doc is to tell them about there blood tests.  
"so then I was all like that armor is so like last season and she is all like don't push me Pinky! I tell you Attie can be so short tempered if you ask me and yet she still calls me Pinky! my armor isn't Pink it's lightish red!"Donut said and Simmons and Grif moans in aggravtion as Donut kept talking about the new friend he made which he says they have a love-hate type friendship.  
"So your saying you met a girl who is name Attie?"Tucker asks him as Sarge and Lopez 2.0 were walking over to them.  
"Oh no Attie isn't her real name its just a cute nickname I gave her I have no clue what her real name is."Donut said with a cheeful voice.  
"then why call her Attie?"Simmons asks even though he hope he wouldn't regret asking.  
"Oh its short for Agent Atlantis."Donut said and the others look at him well all but Doc who was waiting for everyone to stop talking or wait until everyone was here and standing in front of him.  
"wait I thought all the Freelancers were all gone?"Grif said as he look to Simmons then to Donut sounding surprise and upset.  
"Oh they are though she didn't know it at first...me and Doc travel with her for a while too."Donut said to them as they hear a coughing noise then looks to Doc.  
"Okay now that everyone is here please listen cause I have something to say...Sarge I've run some tests on your DNA and I found something very interesting because it matches Caboose's blood type and after scanning the DNA I have found out that-"Doc said but was cut off by Sarge.  
"I'm dieing aren't I! and I had so much that I wanted to do! now I'll never do them! Oh Why!"Sarge said yelling  
"No your not dying..."Doc said to him making Grif grumble at this news.  
"oh really? then if I'm not dieing then what is it then?"Sarge said as he was glad he wasn't dieing but confused as to what could be the news about what Doc found in his blood.  
"Well I'll just come out and say it...Caboose is your Son."Doc said to Sarge then there was silence until...  
"WHAT!? Caboose is Sarge's Son! that's not possible! have we step into some kinda parallel alternate world!? This can't be happening!"Simmons said when a moment later Sarge after standing there saying nothing...finally did something...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO! MY SON WOULD NEVER BE A BLUE!"Sarge said screaming as he ran around all over the place.  
as everyone was watching him run around in panic.  
"Best Day Ever!"Grif said as everyone looks to him now..."What? this is karma for all the stuff he put me through! and I'm going to enjoy this as long as I can!"he said to them.

Sarge is standing on top of the communication tower.  
everyone is looking up at him.  
"Sarge get down from there before you break something! cause if you break something we can't call for help AGAIN!"Wash said as he look up at him.  
"Whats the point...my life is a lie! first I find out we aren't really in a real army then I find out my son is a blue...this can't be happening!"Sarge whined  
"Sir don't think about jumping! you have so much to live for!"Simmons said up to him.  
"Yeah! but if you do can I have your armor?!"Donut asks and Simmons, Tucker and Wash look at him.  
"What?"Donut said as Tucker looks to Wash "so where is Caboose?"Tucker asks him  
"oh he is with his new pet...still training Freckles to behave more..."Wash said.  
"I'm gonna jump!"Sarge cries out then Simmons yells "No Don't Jump!"  
"Jump Jump Jump!"Grif said cheering for Sarge to jump.  
"I'm not jumping you moron! I only said that to get you all to shut up!"Sarge yells down at them as Grif yells "Oh MAN! I can't get a break!"  
"thank goodness..."Simmons said.  
"the only thing that will make me feel better is the one thing I love more then watching my stories..."Sarge said  
"What is that sir?"Donut asks this time.  
then to answer Sarge shot to where Grif is but lucky for Grif he side step back away from the shot.  
"HEY!"Grif yells as he looks up to where Sarge is holding his weapon and pointing to where Grif was last.  
"Shooting at Grif!" then he reloaded his weapon and starts to get ready to shoot at him again.  
"Now Hold still! if I Have to put up with Caboose being my son I'll have to do something to get my mind off it."Sarge said as he starts to shoot at Grif.  
"No! Stop it! hey! I thought we weren't fighting!"Grif said as he ran for it while Sarge kept shooting at him where he was.  
"That maybe true but it doesn't mean I can't still try to shoot at you Grif."Sarge said still firing at him.  
"So...tell me more about this Atlantis? isn't that like the lost city of Atlantis?"Simmons said to Donut.  
"oh yeah! from what I heard from her she never really met up with all the freelancers but it would seem she did meet up with only three of them I think...so I guess that still counts but oh well and any way who wants to talk about how these new armors look do you think this armor makes my butt look fat?"Donut said as Simmons, Tucker and Wash just stare at him...  
"I'm not even going to answer that..."Simmons said feeling awkward..

**Read and Review :) **


End file.
